RPG Horror Game Adventures: Misao
by Arc of Carona
Summary: Arc (Arcus) and Pokefan (Gin) just downloaded Misao Version 3, so they decided to have a competition to see who completes it first. Both started the game at the same time, and they suddenly got sucked into the game with no way out. The only way to get home: Beat the game.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I played the game, so, why not, and, this one will be different, as said in the plot, SilverFoxPokefan231 and I will be in this as OC's, but we'll actually be called by names we chose for ourselves until what happens, enjoy!

Disclaimer: SilverFoxPokefan231 (Pokefan/Gin), and I (Arc/Arcus) don't own Misao, only ourselves.

Ch.1- Oh no

Arc: *Private Messages Pokefan* Hey Pokefan, did you get the new version of Misao?

Pokefan:*PM* Yeah, I was just about to play. ^^

Arc: *PM* I got an idea, let's play at the same time, to see who could complete it first, we start when I type START.

Pokefan:*PM* You're on.

Arc: *PM* Okay, my character will be called Arcus.

Pokefan:*PM* Of course, and mine will be Gin.

Arc: *PM* Okay, in 3... 2... 1... START *Presses the ENTER key*

*The screen glitches*

Arc: What the?

*A bright light appeared from the screen*

Arc: *Mutters* Not good, when there's a bright light, bad things happen. *closes eyes*

*Some time later*

Gin: Um, who are you?

Arcus: *Opens eyes* ... ... Arcus, and you are?

Gin: Arc?

Arcus: Pokefan?

Gin: Arc, where are we?

Arcus: *Looks at himself; sighs; mutters* It's like S.A.O. -_- *speaks up* Judging from how we look, we're in Misao.

Gin: WHAT?!

Arcus: I mean, look at me, I'm animated and wearing the guy's uniform, and for all we know, we're supposedly new students named Arcus and Gin, who transferred before the curse took place.

Gin: Oh my gosh.

Arcus: *After realizing what he just said and what has happened* I can't believe this happened.

Gin: ?

Arcus: I can't believe we're actually in the game, what are we gonna do?! *panicking*

Gin:*panicking*I don't know! I don't wanna die, Arc! ;n;

Arcus: *Finds courage* No, no one's going to die, Gin. *hugs Gin to calm her down*

Gin:Y-you're right! We played this game, well I haven't played Version 3, but we'll survive! We're RPG horror game experts!

Arcus: It's almost no different, I played it along with the true ending four times, but I still have trouble remembering the boot disc codes.

Gin:Ah. Still,*pumps her fists in the air*we will survive!

Arcus: Well, they probably think we're transfer students, but listen, don't, try to lash out at Tohma, or, get scared when you see Mr. Sohta, okay, Gin?

Gin:*thumbs up*Got it. I'm not scared of Sohta, though. But if Tohma looks, or even touches ANY of my private parts, I'll kick him in the balls.

Arcus: *Sweatdrop* Okay, well, I already thought of a lie, just in case if he even tries to flirt with you, don't go bonkers okay?

Gin:I won't, promise.

Arcus: The lie is awkward, even for me. *Blushes*

Gin:I won't freak out at all.

Arcus: *Blushes intensely* The lie is that you're my girlfriend.

Gin:Oh, okay. Told you I wouldn't freak out.

Arcus: O_O

Gin:What?

Arcus: To me it really is.

Gin: ?

Arcus: I'd rather stop talking about the lie.

Gin:If it's a lie, then I'm totally fine for me.

Arcus: Well anyways, let's go to 2-A.

Gin: Okay.

Arcus: *Mutters* Hopefully no one asks to prove it.

Gin:*mumbles*Same…

*At the classroom*

Sohta: Hm, I've been expecting you two, *turns to class* class, these are our new students, *turns head to Arcus and Gin* introduce yourselves.

Arcus: Hello everyone, I'm Arcus, I hope I can get along with everyone in this class.

Sohta: It's your turn, Miss.

Gin:Kon'nichiwa, my name's Gin. I hope to get along with everyone, too!^^

Sohta: Well, Arcus, Gin, there's two seats open for you two over there near Akito, but don't take the one in the very back, it's taken.

Arcus: *Whispers quietly* Misao's desk.

Gin:*whispers quietly*I'll take the one in the front?

Arcus: *Smirks; whispers* So you don't want to sit next to Akito?

Gin:*whispering quietly**punches Arcus' arm softly*I don't have a very good eyesight.

Arcus: *Grabs arm; snickers* Okay, and sorry for teasing you.

Gin:*chuckles a bit*Fine, I forgive you.*goes to the front chair and sits down*

Arcus: *Sits down behind Gin; looks at Akito* Gin, look.

Gin:?*looks*

Arcus: Sohta comes in ten seconds to scold Akito, but it's best we turn around so we don't get in trouble.

Gin:*nod*Okay.*turns around*

*After the scold, and the bell ringing*

Arcus: You know what happens after Tohma's mockery, right?

Gin:The lights go out, earthquake, then curse.

Arcus: Close, but yes, what should we do so we won't separate?

Gin:I don't know…

Yoshino:Oi, new kids! Why are you two mumbling about not getting separated?

Arcus: It's none of your business, and continue talking about supposedly being cursed! *Widens eyes and clamps mouth*

Gin:*facepalm*Oh, my God, Arc…!

Yoshino:What the f***?!

Arcus: Well, I can hear you guys loud and clear about it.

Gin:Yeah. So if you wanna keep things secret, best do it whispering or something.

Yoshino:Well, that gives you no right to know what we're talking about!

Gin:Like you having no right to bully students?

Yoshino:Don't change the subject!

Arcus: No, she's right, based on what Green Hair said, you bullied someone called Misao, a lot, I mean it, if someone was bullying you the way you bullied Misao, how would you feel?!

Gin:Green Hair? Really, Arcus?

Arcus: *Whispers softly to Gin* Well I can't call him Kudoh, we'll get caught

Yoshino:W-well…! I…!

Gin:Speechless?

Yoshino:SHUT IT, B***!

Arcus: *Turns to Yoshino with a sneer* Why don't _you_ shut it!

Yoshino:Nobody talks to me like that!

Gin:We just did.

Yoshino:You little…!

Arcus: Leave her out of this!

Yoshino:*pissed off*…*punches Arcus*

Gin:Arc!

Arcus: *Smirks* This is nothing *looks at Yoshino* just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't fight you.

*students start talking*

Yoshino:Are you challenging me to a fight?

Arcus: Am I saying no? *smirks*

Yoshino:*smirks*You want a fight, you're getting one.

Arcus: And a fight we shall have.

Yoshino:*kicks Arcus*

Arcus: *Smirks* You're weaker than I thought. *Hits Yoshino*

*Some time later, after calling it a draw*

Arcus: *Panting* Not bad, the last person I fought only for it to be a draw was my sister.

Yoshino:*panting*I'm still gonna beat your *ss someday.

Arcus: And I look forward to the day I beat yours *sits back down, mutters quietly* unfortunately that won't happen.

Yoshino:*groans in annoyance, then goes back to her chair*

Gin:*turns to Arcus*I can't believe you did that! It was awesome!

Arcus: *Smiles* Well, you'd do the same if it was me.

Gin:*chuckles*Yeah, I would.^^

Arcus: ^^

Ayaka: *Walks up to Arcus and Gin* Wow, that's the first time someone stood up to Yoshino, you must be something else, Arcus, right?

Arcus: Yeah.

Gin:Hi, I'm Gin.^^

Ayaka:I'm Ayaka.^^

Arcus: Nice to meet you Ayaka.

Ayaka:So how are you liking the school?

Gin:It's nice.

Arcus: I agree with Gin. *Grabs shoulder and rubs it*

Gin:*pats Arcus' shoulder*

Arcus: *Winces*

Ayaka:Nee, what do you guys think of Mr. Sohta? I think he's so cool~?

Arcus: He's okay I guess, so, um, who's Misao?

Ayaka:What d'you mean he's okay?! He's the best teacher ever~!

Gin:Um, the question.

Ayaka:Oh, right. Misao's a student here, or was, I think. She disappeared 3 months ago, so students are starting rumors that she's dead.

Arcus: Wow, what if, theoretically, the rumors were true- I mean, how would you react, if I found out they were true, I would be really upset, if I did know Misao, but how would you react?

Ayaka:I'd be sad, of course! Well, I never knew her that well, but she seemed like a nice girl, so I'd be sad. The others, I don't know. Misao wasn't all that popular and she got bullied a lot. My friend, Akito, has been wanting to be her friend.

Arcus: Poor girl, didn't she even have any friends?

Ayaka:Not really.

Gin:That's so sad!

Arcus: *Clenches fists* Where the hell were they when she needed them, I mean it, you saw what happened, Yoshino lashed out at Gin, only to get into a fight with me, _I_ took a beating to protect my friend!

Ayaka:It's sad what happened to Misao, I know.

Gin:Well, if I was Misao's friend, I'd protect her from anything! Even from that pink-haired witch!

Arcus: I would too!

Ayaka:Wow, you two are really brave!

Arcus: If it's for a friend, you have to be.

Ayaka:True fact.^^

Arcus: Akito seems to be alone.

Ayaka:What? Oh, right!*heads towards Akito*Akito, you have got to meet the new students! They're really nice!

Akito: Okay, I'll meet them.

Ayaka:*pushes Akito towards Arcus and Gin*Arcus, Gin, this' my bud, Akito.

Arcus: Hi.

Gin:Hiya.^^

Akito:Nice to meet you two.^^

Arcus: I'm Arcus and that's Gin.

Akito:Akito.

Ayaka:These two actually stood up to Yoshino!

Arcus: My shoulder still hurts. *Grabs shoulder again*

Gin:*pats Arcus' shoulder*

Akito:I've never seen Yoshino actually fighting. Usually, her group do the work for her.

Arcus: *Winces again* I guess we really pissed her off then, she's good, but not strong enough to beat me, and I couldn't beat her.

Gin:Next time she tries to fight us, I'll fight her.

Arcus: Okay but if things get out of hand, I'll finish what you started.

Gin:Kay.

Tohma: Misssaoo! Please don't curse usss! The rest are fair game thooough! Oops, did I say that out loud?

Arcus: Oh no.

Gin:This isn't good…

*During the earthquake, and the lights turning off*

Arcus: Gin, brace yourself!

Gin:O-okay!

Arcus: *Holds Gin tightly in a hug before the school gets sucked in*

Gin:I-I'm starting to get scared, Arc!

Arcus: Gin, it's okay if you're scared, just close your eyes, *hugs tighter* we'll be okay, *whispers in her ear* I'll make sure you'll be fine, if anything happens to either of us, it'll be me and me alone.

Gin:*nods lightly*Right, thanks…*closes her eyes*

*The school gets sucked in*

* * *

I honestly don't know what to say, other than asking you guys to review what you thought, and also give SilverFoxPokefan231 most of the credit because she helped out so PM her a compliment. Pokefan, thanks ^^ l/


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter two, hope you like, once again, give SilverFoxPokefan231 most of the credit

Disclaimer: Pokefan and I don't own Misao

Ch. 2- We got weapons

Arcus: *Wakes up; freaks out and gets off Gin; blushes intensely*

Gin:*wakes up*Wha…?*sees Arcus*Uh, you okay? You're tomato red.

Arcus: *Starts gibbering and stuttering*

Gin:*sweatdrop*Y'know what, nevermind…

Arcus: *Calms down* I'd rather not talk about it

Gin:Okay, then.*looks around*Are we still in the classroom?

Arcus: No, we're in the library, we'll wait until Akito shows up, *mutters* remember, don't interact with Novella, since she has a fear of humans

Gin:*nods*Okay. How long will that take?

Arcus: Depends on his decisions

Gin:Let's hope it doesn't take too long.*grabs a book from a nearby shelve, reads it*

Arcus: Good idea *grabs a book and reads; puts the book away*

Gin:…*in shame*I can't read it…

Arcus: I see, well, I found that I have some things, surprisingly, I have salt, coins, and, awesome, an iron sword, I'm guessing it's to prepare us, what do you have?

Gin:I got the emergency door key, flowers, and a bow and arrow.

Arcus: *Looks at his new weapon in amazement; goes a little farther from Gin, starts swinging his sword*

Gin:?

Arcus: I'm practicing ^^

*Some time later; after practicing*

Gin:Say, when's Akito coming? It's taking a while.

Arcus: Well, I'll be guessing in a few minutes, since by now, he failed to save Saotome and Yoshino, and is coming here bloody and with an injured Tohma.

Gin:Ah, okay. But don't you think we should be out there? I mean, we have some of the items Akito needs, and we have weapons to defend ourselves.

Arcus: *Puts his sword away* You're right. Say, are your arrow heads made of iron?

Gin:*checks her arrows*Pure iron.

Arcus: Good, the only things that effect ghosts are salt and iron, salt is like ghost repel and iron is the only metal that effects them, they'll go away for a bit, but they'll come back, well, lets go find Akito. Now that I think about it, where's Novella?

Gin:*looks around*I don't see her, weird.

Arcus: Should we look around? I mean, check the other room, maybe she's hiding

Gin:*nods*Okay, let's check it out.

Arcus: *Whispers in Gin's ear* I bet she's hiding under the bed *smirks*

Gin:*whispers*I'll check.*checks under the bed*

Arcus: Is she?

Gin:*stands up*No.*keeps looking around*Where is she?

Arcus: Ow *grabs the back of his head* I think I found her

Gin:Where?

Arcus: Judging from getting hit in head, she was behind me, then hid under the table

Gin:*checks under the table*

Arcus*Sits down to check under the table* Hello

Novella: *Screams and hides under the bed*

Arcus: It's okay, we aren't gonna hurt you

Gin:Please, believe us.

Novella:Y-you really won't h-hurt me or anything…?

Gin:Cross our hearts!

Arcus: *Whispers in Gin's ear* Should we tell her what happened? She and Onigawara could help us.

Gin:*whisper*I guess we don't have any other choice.

Arcus: Miss, what we're wondering is if you could help us, my friend and I aren't from here.

Novella:?*standing up*W-what do you mean by that? Are you two from the Other World?

Gin:Not really. We're not from this, how do I say it, um…dimension.

Arcus: My friend and I were playing a game, and we got sucked into the Other World, and shortly afterwards, here

Novella:A…game?

Gin:We don't really have time to explain.

Arcus: Please Miss, can you help us, if not, do you know anyone who can?

Novella:Actually, yes I do.*smiles*And my name is Novella, by the way. You two?

Gin:I'm Gin and that's Arcus.^^

Arcus: Hi

~Student Council~

Novella:Onigawara, these two would like to talk to you.

Onigawara: Ah, and what would that be?

Arcus: Onigawara, my friend and I aren't from here, or where Akito's from, can you help us?

Gin:Please, we really want to go home.

*Door opens*

Akito: Arcus, Gin?

Arcus: If you're wondering if we're okay, yes, like you, we have each a weapon *shows sword*

Gin:*shows her bow and arrow*

Akito: *Leaves with Novella*

Onigawara: Well, I honestly don't know how you got here, but I do know what you have to do, help Akito lift the curse, until then you're stuck here

Gin:Okay, well, if that's the only way to get home.

*At this point, Akito and Novella went back to the Library with the injured Tohma*

Onigawara: Well, there's a portal, but it will not open until the curse is lifted, and when the girl, Misao is officially put to rest.

Arcus: I see

Gin:How many of Misao's body parts are left?

Arcus: We'll have to ask Akito that one, but we have to find him first, he's probably at the Library.

Gin:Let's go there.

*Gin and Arcus head to the Library, with their weapons in hand*

Arcus: The Library is right next to the staircase

Gin:Okay.

*Gin and Arcus enter Library*

Arcus: Akito, are you there?

Akito: Yeah, I'm heading off to get the six parts

Gin:Well, we're gonna help you!

Akito: What, no, I failed to save Saotome and Yoshino, I am NOT gonna lose you two

Arcus: Akito, Gin's right, we can help, we actually have some things that you need *gives Akito the coins and salt* these are two

Gin:*gives Akito the emergency key and flowers*So are these. The flowers may seem useless, but trust me, we'll need them soon.

Arcus: Okay, first, you need to wash off the blood, Gin and I know where to go

Akito: How

Arcus: Well, when there's a well, there's water, right Gin?

Gin:*nods*Right. The well has a secret entrance to an underground cave.

Arcus: You'll need our bat to go through, and to open the passage, you have to wash off the blood, and in the passage, one of the parts

Akito: Um, okay.

Arcus: Well, *snickers* let's go to the well

Gin:*softly punches Arcus' arm*Don't laugh.

Arcus: Sorry

*at the well*

Gin:Here we are. Who's going first?

Arcus: I will

Akito: I'll go next

Gin:I guess I'm last, then.

Arcus: Yep *turns to Gin*Remember what I said Gin?

Gin:Um, what was it again?

Arcus: If anything happens to either you or me, it'll only happen to me?

Gin:Arc, nothing bad'll happen to us.

*inside the well, after Arcus and Akito got in*

Gin:*gets off the ladder*

Arcus: Okay, Akito, this is where your bat comes in handy, you have to break the rocks with it, and listen, there's two caves of either side of the second rock, and after you break the third rock, run and go into one of the caves

Akito: Okay

Gin:Oh, and be careful with the moving head.

Akito: Is that why I have to run?

Arcus: Yep, otherwise you get killed

Akito: ... Oh

Gin:^^;

*After Akito does what he was told*

Arcus: Well, lets go to where the water is

Gin:Hi-ho!

Arcus: *Smirks* Gah! *Grabs the sides of Gin's stomach; starts tickling Gin*

Gin:*laughing*H-hey! Knock it off!

Arcus: *Laughs* ^^ W-woah! *Falls on his back; starts laughing again; exhales* That was awesome!

Gin:*helps Arcus get up*

Arcus: Sorry, I got bored ^^

Gin:*giggles*Okay.

Arcus: ^^ *pats Gin's head*

*At the water*

Akito: Well, now what

Arcus: It's obvious, wash off the blood

Akito: Oh *gets in the water and rinses

*passage opens*

Gin:It worked!

Akito: *Goes inside*

Arcus: Poor Akito, finding out the hard way that the rumors are true

Gin:Yeah…He wanted to be friends with Misao, but…

Arcus: He's too late, but at least they become friends at the end ^^

Gin:*nods*Yeah.

Akito: *exits the cave*

Arcus: It's gonna be okay Akito, I bet she'll be happy in the end of all this

Akito:Are you sure?

Gin:Of course! You're finding Misao, just like she said.

Akito: How did you know that?

Arcus: Onigawara told us

Akito: Oh

Gin:Did you get Misao's brain yet?

Akito: No

Arcus: Did you talk to Ayaka?

Akito: Yes

Arcus: Did you go to any of the classrooms?

Akito: No

Gin:Let's go to the classroom first.

Arcus: Listen, I actually have two riddles to finding two of the parts you're finding, *Speaks in a serious and dark tone of voice* To find the legs, you must witness the death of a former friend of the mutilated one, and to find the arms, you will make an accidental fault that will lead to the demise of your closest ally *Says in his normal voice* That's all I can say, unless Gin has her own hints

Akito: Um, thanks for the hints?

Arcus: You're welcome

Gin:I got no hints. But seriously, in that voice? You're not Onigawara.

Arcus: I wasn't trying to mimic Onigawara, I was trying to be serious with a death tone! Xl

Akito: Don't fight you two

Arcus: WE'RE NOT FIGHTING! *Facepalm*

Gin:I was just

Arcus: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, *hugs Gin* I'm heading to the nurse's office, I need to clear my head

Gin:*frowns*Be careful…

Arcus: *Draws sword* I will *gives Gin some salt* I expect the same from you

Gin:Okay… *whispers*If Sohta's there, please be careful…

Arcus: *whispers* Akito said he didn't go in any of the classrooms yet, so I'll be the only one there, aside from the dead body. *Hugs Gin one last time* I'll catch up with you when I can ^^ *goes inside*

Gin:…

Akito:Are you okay, Gin?

Gin:Huh, wha-? Oh, yeah, I'm fine.

Akito: So, um, are you and Arcus? You know ... a couple?

Gin:*blushing*Eh?!Nonononononono, w-we're just friends!›/‹;

Akito: Well, a close friend?

Gin:Y-yeah. Wait, why did you ask me that, anyway?

Akito: You were quiet when he left

Gin:Well, I'm worried about him…*shook head*Anyway, let's go get Misao's legs.


End file.
